


A thousand miles from sanity

by Someone_end_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Beta Keith, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Langst, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Coran, Omega Lance (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans lance?, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta pidge, eventually, idk if it is, keith and shiro are brothers, let me know what you thin k, mpreg maybe, possibly, they/them pronouns for Pidge, yeah mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_end_me/pseuds/Someone_end_me
Summary: Lance was captured during a diplomatic mission, and changed





	1. Have you rescued me?

They hadn't made it in time.

Keith broke the door down and was the first to see him, chained to a wall and covered in lace and shiny leather, bound and gagged and blindfolded. Covered in tattoos and with a brand over his naval. It was a twisted floral design that curved around his belly button. There was a dark blue jewel on his actual belly button, obviously burned on as well.  

“Christ, Lance.” Allura had to turn away from them, too disturbed by the scene. Lance reacted to Keith talking and tilted his head, making an inquisitive noise. Almost pleading

Shiro was the one to walk up to Lance, remove the gag. Lance smiled, lazy, almost as if he were drunk.

“Hello, master.” Shiro stepped back, hand over his mouth and near tears. What had happened to Lance?

 

-

-

 

He couldn’t feel his body. He knew he was strapped to a table of some kind, he could see it but he couldn’t feel it. There was something horribly wrong here.

“What is the boy’s status?” Shit, he needed to act asleep.

“He’s stable, the procedure went perfectly. His alpha genitalia has been successfully removed and changed to omega genitalia.” What? Omega? Changed? What the fuck do they mean changed?

“Perfect, how has his mind adjusted to the scent gland implants?”

“They have taken and function as properly as they can, they will not work as a natural born omega but they work similarly enough that they elicit a similar scent and the exact same reaction.”

“So the only thing remotely different is the scent itself?”

“From what I can see yes, that is the only thing different.”

Oh God, what had they done to him.

 

-

-

 

They put him in a small room covered in soft blankets and fluffy pillows. He didn't expect to be so calmed by all the soft things. It wasn't like he didn't like soft things but this was too strange, he had been planning his escape and generally panicking but his brain just kind of, shut down. He stopped worrying and just curled up into the blankets and pillow. Rubbing his neck he could feel little bumps and when he pressed down onto them he shivered. He would not be doing that again.

“Oh good, your body is reacting to the new release of chemicals.”

“What did you do?” He could barely think with how his body was reacting to the aliens...scent?

“I merely did as instructed. You should rest, your heat will be coming soon and the ātuolë will want to be with you during that.”

The alien walked towards him and he cowered despite the fact that the jewels that adorned him would work as a weapon, he was scared.

“Ah, and you're registering my second gender despite no knowledge of our species, that is certainly convenient.” The alien grabbed him by his neck, over the strange bumps, and stuck a needle in his neck

 

-

-

 

When he woke up he was boiling. Sweat had soaked in the blankets surrounding him and he could barely breath, the air feeling too harsh and smelling too sweet. Their was a coil in his lower abdomen and it hurt.

“You're awake, čoťineã. I decided to be kind and not take you in your sleep, this is your first heat after all and I've heard they can be quite, distressing.”

This persons scent wafted past him, metallic and cool, it soothed his lungs and he drew in deeper and deeper breaths. His brain felt fuzzy and his sense of reason muzzled, all he wanted to curl up in this scent.

The coil in his stomach seemed to unfurl and tighten all at the same time and he wanted.

“Don't worry I'll take care of you, I am your alpha after all.”

 

-

-

 

Lance clung to Hunk, making odd purring sounds. Whenever Pidge or Keith came by him he would stop purring and make high pitched whining sounds that were grating to everyone's ears. Keith and Pidge weren't allowed near Lance after that. But the member of the team who got the worst reaction was Coran. Lance wouldn't whine or try to get closer to Hunk, he would hiss and growl. Coran had even been scratched by Lance when he tried to get close enough to look him over.

“I don’t know much about this species of alien but I do know enough to possibly figure out what they did to him.” Coran didn’t seem very shocked to have been attacked by Lance. “I believe they did something to give him one of their genders, most likely the Omega assignment.” Coran walked closer to Lance, who reacted even more violently. “I believe he sees me as another Omega in his territory or trying to steal his Alpha away from him.”

“So I’m his Alpha, whatever that means.” Coran nodded, opening up a couple cabinets and grabbing a syringe from the third cabinet he opened.

“Shiro, Allura, I need you to help hold Lance down. I need to administer this sedative so that I can examine him and remove that jewel from his abdomen.” Shiro and Allura nodded, still looking dumbfounded, moving over to Lance. He purred loudly, looking even more pleased when they came over, and when they grabbed him he just purred louder. Lance didn’t even realize that they were holding him down, he just looked pleased with himself, but when Coran came over he lurched for the man.

“Lance, Lance calm down buddy. It’s fine, Coran’s not going to do anything, he’s not going to take us away from you.” But Lance acted like he couldn’t hear Hunk, and maybe he really couldn’t. Hunk had to grabbed Lance around the waist while Allura grabbed his right arm and leg. Shiro had tried to grab his other arm and leg but missed, he grabbed Lance’s neck. Lance sagged immediately.

“What did I do? Lance are you okay?” But Lance didn’t respond, he just purred softly and exposed his neck, showing off the bite scar on his neck, the scar that looked to be peeling off. “Coran what did I do?”

“Nothing bad Shiro.” Coran put the syringe in the blue paladin's arm and administered the sedative. “Now I’m just aware of how much they’ve changed his body, if he has scent glands that actually took then they most likely changed his genitalia as well.” Shiro paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a fake language B^)
> 
> ātuolë: king
> 
> čoťineã: pet


	2. I don't think you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off of spring break but still studying updates should be more solid but still not perfect

Shiro had been pacing in front of the med bay for hours, or at least it seemed like hours.

"Lance is alright, in a way." All of their heads shot up when they heard Coran come out of the med bay. "He is basically, the healthiest he has ever been. All of the scars he had gained during battles have been removed and any damages to his inner organs that he has ever gotten has been reversed. It's just that, well, he no longer has male genitalia."

"What? Those jackasses removed his dick?" Coran sighed and nodded, looking for the world like he needed a nap, or a hug, or both. 

"Yes, Pidge, they removed his penis. They replaced it with female genitalia, and it seems he might be able to give birth."

"Holy shit." Hunk sat down on the floor, on the verge of tears.

"How?" Allura was pale, paler than she was when Altea had been attacked, and she was running her hands through and pulling on her hair. 

"I'm not sure exactly, I have an idea about the basic manipulation of his nether regions but giving him the ability to give birth is not something I'm knowledgeable in."  Shiro nodded, trying to peak into the med bay to catch a glimpse of Lance, make sure he was okay. "For now I suggest, unless you are Shiro, Hunk, or Allura, that we give him some space until he comes more into himself. Hopefully the meld machine and Blue will be able to speed up this process."

 

-

-

 

When Lance woke up he was alone, he could smell the alphas,  _his_ alphas, but they weren't here with him. They had left him in a cold room that was soaked in another omega's scent, it was cruel.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he cried. It was a high pitched sound that would let his alphas know he was distressed, tell them to come back to him and take care of him like they should. But it wasn't working, could they not hear him? He cried louder, and louder, and louder, so loud that his voice gave out. Was the room soundproof? He hadn't been allowed to speak unless given permission by his previous alpha, but his alphas weren't like that were they?

So he screamed for them. He hoped he wouldn't get punished for this.

He could hear footsteps pounding outside and he preened, he had done it, he had got his alphas to come to him.

"Lance? Lance, are you okay, what happened?" Lance made a small cooing sound at his alpha, the one with the scar had come, he was strong and his smell was metallic and earthy, he liked it. "Lance, are you okay?" When his scarred alpha came near him made purring noises, his alpha sounded concerned, Lance didn't like that so he changed the frequency of his purrs. "I'm just going to assume your okay, Coran said you might need extra touch and stuff so I'm going to guess you just didn't like being alone.

The closer Shiro got to Lance the closer the Cuban teen got to falling off the medical table so Shiro walked faster, catching the boy before he could fall and pulling him into his arms, which just made Lance purr louder and snuggle into his neck.

"Wow, you are really touchy feely." It's not like Shiro had a real problem with that, despite his checks heating up and the urge to pop a boner, he really didn't have a problem with that. Lance just pushed himself farther into his chest.

Lance could feel his scarred alphas growing boner, purring happily and rubbing himself against it.

"Okay, well that's not what I expected." Shiro grabbed Lance, knowing the boy wouldn't enjoy losing the physical contact but not wanting him rubbing his ass against his dick, and picked him up bridal style. He took a few deep breaths, willing his dick to chill; it wasn't going that well with Lance sucking on his neck. "Okay buddy, I know your not exactly in the right head space and I don't know what will happen if I make you stop so I'm just going to live with the embarrassment and take you to the team meeting with me."

 

-

-

 

Keith was not expecting Shiro to show carrying Lance, who was lavishing attention to his older brothers ear, with a hard on.

"What happened?" Allura didn't look to be disgusted, which was good, but just confused. Hunk walked up to free his older brother from the torment of Lance trying to wiggle down to God knows what; except when Hunk took Lance, Lance started giving the Yellow Paladin the same affection.

"Oh my God, dude, please stop." But Lance just kept on with his mission to give every 'alpha' in the room a hard on, except Allura.

"Hunk, try handing Lance over to Allura. I want to see if he reacts the same way to her." Hunk, doing as he was told, handed the Cuban teen over to the Princess. Lance just let himself be cradled in her arms, seemingly content with nothing but the physical contact Allura was giving him. "Hm, so Allura is most likely Lances platonic alpha. Hunk, Shiro, you are either both his romantic Alpha, or one of you is his romantic and the other his sexual alpha.

"What do you mean by that." Hunk and Allura, who had Lance in her lap, had traded seats; Lance hasn't reacted to Coran negatively so far but Keith was getting the feeling that they weren't taking chances.

"Allura would be his platonic alpha, the one who, according to the records we have on the Xyla race, would be the protector of sorts. The alpha who does not feel a need to mate him during his heats and ensures his comfort and safety." Coran rubbed at the collar that Keith just now noticed.

"Why would he need an alpha like that?" Pidge seemed to be taking all this in relative calm, which was weird since everybody else but Coran was having mini panic attacks each sentence, or at least he was.

"According to the records we have, that type of bond is rare. It closely resembles a sibling bond, except there wouldn't be any repercussions should the two mate and an offspring resulted." Allura nodded, combing her hands through Lances hair. "A romantic bond is basically just a romantic relationship, the two sharing romantic feelings for the other as well as sexual attraction, and is the most common and strongest bond. A sexual bond is similar to the romantic except lacking the romantic feelings, which can develop but it's rare for that to happen due to how omega's brain chemistry works."

"Okay, what I'm wondering is why he hasn't reacted to you yet. He acted like he wanted to kill you last time." Everyone else nodded; Shiro patted him on the head which earned him a soft growl from Lance but not much else.

"Ah, until you three have claimed him, which I am still trying to figure out how to do safely, I configured a collar that emits the pheromones of a claimed omega so that he doesn't see me as a threat. There are writings that detail claimed omegas having strong relations with other omegas claimed or not, but unclaimed omegas who have already established certain alphas as theirs cannot bbe around unclaimed omegas without exhibiting violent tendencies."

"So how do we claim Lance, whatever that really means, without hurting him or us or compromising the teams ability to form Voltron." Hunk had walked over to Lance, causing the other boy to wiggle excitedly in Alluras lap. "And how do Shiro and I figure out what kind of bond we have with Lance, cause no offense Shiro you;re hot and all but I don;t have romantic feelings for you."

"No offense taken and dido." Shiro stood and stretched, Lance preening and cooing at him. Keith's 100% sure his older brother did that to get a reaction out of his crush, considering the blush and proud smile on his face.

"That is what I'm still trying to figure out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay I have decided, drum roll please  
> Main ship; i.e romantic and sexual (and platonic i guess would be the word): Shance (i adore this ship so much yall)  
> Platonic ship; i.e their friends but like X2: Lallura (still don't know the ship name for Lance and allura)  
> Sexual; i.e they have sex but don't date/friends with benefits: Hance


	3. But you are trying

Hunk was totally okay with Lance giving him hickeys, despite whatever Pidge might think, and he was perfectly happy with taking over the duty of fucking Lance senseless until Shiro can figure out his big gay crush.

What he wasn't okay with is the fact that Lance has yet to start talking, doesn't seem to remember them or Blue or Voltron. Coran said he was working on it, the man didn't think it was any kind of magic;  _"Lance was most likely conditioned over time to forget, possibly aided by some memory manipulation."_ Which you know, wasn't good in it of itself.

Lance was currently redoing the hickeys from yesterday, purring and rubbing his butt all over Hunks growing erection; which, again, Hunk would be totally down for boning his best bud, if he actually consented. And not this like weird omega consent stuff, actual voiced consent. With words.

"Want me to take him?" Allura came up behind him, Lance making happy, and adorable, squeaky noises while making grabby hands for the princess.

"Please. As down as I am for dicking Lance, I want verbal consent that consists of words and names. Not weird almost cat purrs." Allura picked Lance up, the Cuban teen wiggling around until he was able to wrap his legs around her waist and kiss her cheek, causing the princess to giggle lightly while sitting down.

"I don't know what dicking means but I'm going to assume it's sex related. And I understand the want for verbal consent, it's concerning to see him so unlike himself. The castle is too quiet." Nodding, Hunk moved to grab some food , Coran had told them he had a breakthrough of sorts concerning Lances memories; saying he would reveal all during breakfast.

Keith came in, grunting a little hello to the princess and him, followed by a very sleepy Shiro. Snorting, both Hunk and Keith watched Lance coo at Shiro, the leader blushing and giving Lance and Allura a small smile; taking a seat next to Hunk, chuckling a little at the way Allura struggled to keep Lance in her lap.

"Lance, I realize that you are excited to see Shiro but please, not only is he eating but you are making it very hard to pet your hair. I thought you enjoyed that?" Allura was finally able to right Lance, tucking him more securely in her lap, and began to run her fingers through his hair. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief when the Cuban settled down, seemingly very content to have his hair pet; he did keep his eyes locked on their leader though.

"Alright," Coran came out of the adjacent room, collar decorated with little jewels from Lance and his bonding session last night, smiling proudly at them, "Lance is able, solely with help from Blue, to gain his memories back. His mannerisms may never fully return, he is a Xyla omega now and we must accept and embrace that, for our sanity and Lances, but he will remember everything, hopefully."

Pidge gave a loud woop, startling Lance a little but he just snuggled back into Allura, and Keith looked ready to cry. Shiro was smiling brightly.

"And while I know that Lance was a very touchy feely boy before, he will be even more so now from what I've read. Omegas crave physical reassurance and comfort, all of us should be willing to at least provide a tad more physical touch. When he is back in his right mind Lance will be more aware of boundaries and such but still, if the boy needs a hug, if any of you need a hug, be willing to give one."

Everyone nodded, moving to stand and head to the Blue lion when Coran motioned for Shiro to take Lance.

Lance practically screamed in joy at being in Shiros arms, licking and wiggling against their leader. Hunk snorted as Shiro sputtered, almost dropping Lance in his shock. Man, watching them figure out their relationship will be funny.

"Hunk, does he do this to you?" Shiros face was beet red, he looked ready to explode, in all senses of the word.

"Yep! Granted he is a little calmer about it." Snickering, he followed Allura at a sedated pace, glancing back once to see Lance trying to devour Shiros mouth, and kind of succeeding.

 

-

-

Allura, for all she had thought Lance was a tad annoying in the beginning of their friendship, she adored him recently. Actually she adored him to a certain degree from the beginning, but as they spent more time together, before and after he kidnapping, she grew to think of him as a friend, possibly even a brother.

And it was quite amusing to watch Shiro struggle to keep Lance in his arms while also keeping him from assaulting his mouth, even though she believes both parties would enjoy the action,Shiro also wasn't putting that much effort into stopping the Blue paladin.

"Allura, it will be beneficial for all of us if you are the one to bring Lance to the lion and up into the pilots cabin, after that I implore you leave quickly, for your own safety. Who knows how Blue shall react to having her paladin back" She walked over to Shiro, gently taking her paladin from the others arms, chuckling at the poorly hidden disappointment in her Black paladins eyes.

Lance gave her a small whine, curling up into her arms trembling and reaching out for Shiro, and she spoke softly in altean to him; small words of love and care to placate his small whines.

It worked a little, calming the boy to the point where he wasn't clawing at her to get out. Allura spared a glance to the rest of the group as she approached the lion, shivering in fear at the rumbling growl that bounced off the walls as she entered the lion.

 

-

-

 

Blue perked up at the return of her paladin, And the absence of the princess. She could feel the damage down to her beautiful paladin, the changes that were done to him. And she growled, her paladin looking around the pilots cabin in awe, purring low in his throat.

_They shall regret what they have done to you, my cub._

_Who are you, why can I feel you in my mind._

_I am your lion, your other half, your Blue, my little cub._

_My other half?_

_Our souls are bonded together until you pass on my cub. And I will return your memories of that bond, and all of your life before it._

_Please Blue, it hurts not to remember._

_I will help you, my little cub, do not fear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Coran is the uncle we all need  
> Ok voting time again!  
> Do we have a romantic (possibly sexual) relationship with Hunk and Keith? While not my favorite ship I don't mind it, but I will leave the decision up to all of you!


	4. But do I want you to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter because i want shit to go down in the next chapter and i am also sleepy.

Lace hadn't come out of Blue since they reconnected, it had been two weeks.

Keith was worried, to say the least, not having Lance as a constant presence in the castle was unnerving. Hearing Coran talk about Lances upcoming heat was worse.

"Because Lance has yet to leave Blue, and she is not allowing anyone near, I do not know what type of omega he is or how long or intense his heats will be." Coran took out some syringes, typing a few things into the med bay computer before placing the syringes in a little compartment. "To ensure that he doesn't become sick, I have read of omegas of this species becoming sick from having mates of different species unable to truly satisfy their needs, I will have Shiro take a synthesized rut inducing drug once Lances heat starts. If you are okay with that, of course." Shiro gave a curt nod, giving a quick glance to Blue before turning back to listen to Coran explain what a rut was.

Keith wasn't paying to much attention, he was too busy literally being mentally called to Blue by Red.

_My cub, your friend is unable to walk at the moment; Blue has put him into a deep sleep to help him process the rush of memories and emotions he will experience du to regaining them. She has informed me that you will be unaffected by his new pheromones, she will only allow you to bring him to his room. I must warn you, my little cub, that my sister is, while the kindest of us all, the most protective. Do not stop to talk or rest as you carry him, bring my sisters cub straight to his quarters, I do not wish to fight my sister to protect you but I will if I must._

Nodding to himself, Keith ignored the questioning look Pidge sent him, and walked to the Blue lion; the warning from his lion in the front of his head.

Blue lowered her head when he got to her particle barrier, opening it the barest amount for him. He could practically feel the protective energy inside of the barrier, the static that made his hair stand on end, the Galra in him recoiling at the feeling. But he was nothing if not determined, pushing past his most primal instincts to make sure his friend was okay.

_You are my sisters paladin, correct?_

Yes he was; entering Blues mouth, he felt like crawling to the pilots cabin.

_I shall not hurt you as long as you keep my cub safe, he enjoys your company and I shall not take that from him unless provoked. He will need the comfort of you all. I shall not divulge what happened to him, it is not my story to tell, but he needs the comfort you all are more than willing to provide. You are his pack._

What does that mean, his pack? Is it similar to being his family?

_It is. Take him to one of the larger rooms in the castle, and urge the princess to move all of your quarters there, I am angered that my cub is not being offered the best available to him._

He nodded, taking Lance in his arms and leaving the Blue lion, his mind seeming to be in a fog.

 

-

-

 

Keith didn't remember his time in Blue, only that he had the strong impulse to protect Lance, stronger than he normally felt. Coran and Allura said this was normal, that in order to protect Keiths connection with his own lion, Blue took the memories of their time communicating and gave them to Red, who would give them back through a filter.

"So it's going to be like I experienced the whole thing through Red?" Allura nodded, scooting closer to Lance while also trying to make room for him to lay down. It didn't seem to be going well for her, they both felt the need to be as close to his best friend as possible.

"Yes, precisely." Hunk motioned for Allura to move and placed himself at Lances left side, pulling Allura on top of him after getting comfortable.

The entire team had piled together in the third biggest room, second if you ignored Corans room which was basically just a library with a bed in it. Shiro was on Lances right, Pidge snuggled against his other side tacking away of their laptop. Keith was currently leaning against his legs, sharpening a knife and talking to Coran about the way the lion bonds worked. Allura was on Hunk's chest and he was running his hands through her hair, trying to placate the small whines she was giving.

"Coran, do you know why the princess is acting like this?"

"Hm, oh yes. Alteans are actually very similar in basic biology to the Xylas. While we do not experience heats or ruts we react to and produce similar pheromones. Allura is most likely giving into her natural instincts to protects Lance, who is shifting between producing comforted and distressed pheromones. She wishes to know the source of his distress but we can't necessarily ask him." Snorting a little, Hunk nudged Allura a little closer to Lance by shoving her between him and the Cuban.

"Do we know when he's going to wake up?" Shiro brushed a few stray tears from Lance, none of them knew what memories Lance had to relive or the order in which they showed up, a few tears were understandable.

"According to my calculations, three days and two nights at the most, that's only if he has to relearn his entire life." Pidge passed their laptop around to show everyone the algorithm they created, gaining a few hums from him and Coran, while getting lost looks from Shiro and Keith. Allura was too wrapped up in comforting Lance to really care about the math.

"Which will most likely be the case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, so im going to possibly develop Heith. I'm going to see where the fic goes and see if it works and all. Shance will still be the mainest of the main pairings


	5. Tell me how to tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> discussion of non-compliant body modification and brainwashing

It turned out that Lance didn't need to relearn all his memories, just a the ones from the age of 10 and up. The alien king he had been captured by having convinced him he willingly went with him to provide for his family.

"They most likely contain a memory instrument of some sort, you can see evidence of that with the two scars behind his ears." Coran helped an unconscious Lance into a healing pod; Lance woke up in a panic and attacked Allura and himself before passing out again. "This should take care of those pesky scratches and tell me what type of omega he is. Then I can correctly administer the rut inducing serum for you, Shiro." Pressing a couple of buttons, Coran transferred the information to his tablet, glancing over it while inputting the settings for the pod.

"So when will he be out?" Hunk turned to the older altean before looking back to the pad with his best friend in it. "And what will happen after that?"

"From what we know of Xyla omegas," Allura finished wrapping her arm, having refused to go into a pod for such _'insignificant wounds',_  "Lance should react on a basis of one of two ways. The first would be to seek comfort from his alphas. the second would be to lash out. From what I know of Lance, I would say a mixture of the two." Hunk saw the quick flash of guilt over Allura's face as she finished. He would never say she deserved to feel guilty, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy about it.

"I'm going to assume he will lean more towards comfort when he comes back to himself. From the data I'm receiving he appears to be a more docile, caring omega. They are most commonly found in family settings instead of the harem setting you all found him in. I'm assuming this has to due with Lance being a different species and his already present qualities. Caring, kind, protective, loyal, the things that define him as the Blue Paladin, which cannot be altered or changed due to the mental connection between paladin and lion."

Nodding along with what Coran was saying caused them all to be startled by Lance's pod opening. He was the fastest to get there, wrapping Lance up in his arms and ignoring the inhuman snarls the smaller was giving off.

"Lance, darling, we are only here to help you. Care for you as your alphas and friends." Allura came up to the two of them slowly, reaching her hand out for Lance. Hunk was about to comment on not treating his best friend like a dog but stopped when it actually worked, Lance had calmed down. "That's it darling, we won't hurt you, none of us will." Lance made an odd cooing noise as he resettled the boy in his arms.

 

-

-

"Shiro," Keith elbowed his brother in the ribs, "you should probably go over there too." Lance had been sniffing, the others hadn't noticed, too preoccupied with helping Coran scan the Cuban.

"Are, um, are you sure?" Keith had always been half convinced his older brother was an idiot, despite his countless relationships and one-night stands he was clueless when it came to people he actually liked.

"Yes, he's looking for you." Lance had begun to make this soft whining noise, it reminded him of a puppy calling for it's mother, prompting the others to begin to shush and comfort him. "He's upset that you aren't there."

"Oh, uh, yeah, okay." Keith still had to give Shiro a little push towards the giant pile of people surrounding  Lance, content to just watch everything work out on the sidelines with Pidge.

"You think everything will turn out okay?" Pidge shuffled a little closer to him, both of them weren't the best when it came to physical touch. "I mean, he was raped, convinced he wanted it, Coran mentioned him having the ability to become pregnant,and he doesn't have a dick anymore. He is the most cis boy I know."

"It'll work out somehow." Patting Pidge on the shoulder they both turned back to watch Lance try to shove himself closer to Shiro, despite not being able to get closer since he was practically laying on top of their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to being sick and getting closer to end of school most of the chapters of all my works will be shorter. pls let me know if there is anything i can fix or make easier to read, or if there are any more warnings you think i should add.  
> As always comments make me extremely happy and motivate me to keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a fake language B^)
> 
> ātuolë: king
> 
> čoťineã: pet


End file.
